Kenny Malevo Saint
by Lieblosem
Summary: Una manera muy erótica y surrealista de explicar porque Kenny no puede morir. Mientras lidia con su problemática interna, también disfruta (y por mucho) su última etapa de la pubertad, sabe que la adolescencia propia como de los chicos en South Park no se lo pondrán fácil, sin embargo, nunca nada lo fue. South Park no me pertence para mi mala suerte, pero nunca está de más decir.


_¿Vienes?_

No sé.

_¿Por qué?_

No sé.

_¿No te atreves?_

No sé.

Sus pupilas se dilataron tras recibir el golpe de luz blanca, blanca por la nieve, esa molesta nieve que todo lo cubría casi siempre.

Se estiró cual gato sobre su viejísimo colchón. Pronto captó que tenía una erección matutina; y ya que había despertado antes de lo usual, lo mejor sería darle solución.

Tras remediar sus necesidades, se alistó como todos los días. A esas alturas de su vida ya no sabía si estaba fastidiado o sencillamente había dejado de importarle su situación. Era pobre, el más pobre. Las burlas, humillaciones públicas, el bullying y otras vejaciones eran el pan nuestro en aquel raro pueblo. Todo era cotidiano pero daba la impresión que la normalidad no era lo común.

El grito de su madre llamándolo desde la cocina para decirle que era hora de largarse a la escuela le zumbó en el cerebro, sin molestarse terminó de subir el cierre de su abrigo.

Descontando todo el cuadro poético en el que se encontraba, Kenny caminó con una elegancia vagabunda hasta la cocina. Al chico le había sentado bien la pubertad y casi nada faltaba para su adolescencia. Sin proponérselo como tal, había desarrollado un _sex appeal_ bastante peculiar.

Anduvo por las nevadas calles, aún estaban en otoño y ya hacía frío. Le desagradó ver la nieve sucia, las pisadas borrachas y los perros orinando en ella. Ese día no tenía ganas de ese escenario. Pero claro, faltaba lo mejor. Ellos podían animarle el día.

−¡Chicos, miren, ahí viene Kenny! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?

−Escúchame bien, amigo –Eric se le encaramó de forma conspiradora. El maldito gordo estaba recargándole todo su peso en los hombros−. Quiero que emprendamos algo grande.

−Yo paso –contestó mientras alejaba a Eric de su cuerpo.

−¡Déjanos explicarte, amigo!

Stan se mostraba interesado. Miró a Kyle y parecía estar neutral en el asunto, eso nada le decía al rubio ojiazul.

−Dentro de tres meses habrá una convención de video juegos en Denver, la compañía BodYMatic estará ahí –Eric hablaba pomposa y rápidamente como tenía por costumbre−. Ellos lanzaron un concurso y quien gane ese concurso tendrá sus consolas y regalos de los juegos exclusivos del año ¡DE POR VIDA!

−¿Enserio? –preguntó Kenny bastante sorprendido.

−¿Sabes lo que significaría no volver a comprar una consola en nuestras vidas? –musitó Stan bastante emocionado.

−Tú, amigo, podrías tener las mejores consolas aunque fueras un pobretón. Aunque si yo fuera tú, la vendería para tener algo que comer… ¿qué te gusta? ¿Un mes? Pero bueno, eso no es relevante –miró al cielo de manera triunfal y continuó casi para sí−: ¡Oh, ya puedo saborear mis consolas!

−Estoy interesado, ¿qué hay que hacer?

−Oh, bueno, colega. Tenemos que hacer un videojuego con tres niveles al menos.

−¿Cómo vamos a hacer un videojuego en menos de tres meses?

−Kenny, hace poco descubrimos que tienes un talento particular –ese era Stan.

El rubio ladeó su cabeza como si no comprendiera de los que sus amigos estaban hablando.

−Token nos comentó que tienes talento para animar. Por error encontró un archivo oculto; tuyo por cierto, de una animación de veinte segundos.

Oh.

Remembrando justamente tres días antes, durante la aburrida clase informática, por curiosidad buscó algún programa interesante, encontrándose con uno de animación. Fue así como terminó haciendo una animación casi perfecta de veinte segundos (eso sí con dibujos muy burdos) de dos personas teniendo sexo.

−Queremos que animes nuestro videojuego. Sólo un amigo tan entrañable como tú podría hacer eso por sus amigos.

Ese Eric nunca cambiaba sus viejas tácticas insulsas.

Kenny volvió a reparar en el pelirrojo, le extrañaba la falta de reclamos.

Nunca contestó, pero apenas advirtieron el autobús y ascendieron a él, Kenny escuchó que desde ese momento era el animador oficial de la empresa independiente de videojuegos…

Y entonces dejó de escuchar a Cartman, casi a la mitad del bus Butters se escondía discretamente. A Kenny le daba la impresión que ese jovencito deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volverse algún animalito pequeño.

Con seguridad fue hasta él y se dejó caer en el asiento, motas de polvo lograron deslumbrarse entre los rayos naranja de esa mañana. Recibió el amable saludo y agradeció que le invitaran la mitad de un sándwich.

Stan iba sentado atrás de Eric, ambos pegados a la ventana, mientras Kyle se encontraba a la izquierda del muchacho moreno y definitivamente no parecía estar muy feliz viendo como su mejor amigo y su peor enemigo hablaban tan entusiastas. Qué raro pensó Kenny, el pelirrojo no era una persona que monopolizara la atención de Stan.

El corazón punzó fuerte. Qué envidia les tenía, no de mala forma. Envidiaba la manera en la su amistad había tocado un punto real. La idea le gustaba y él también quería algo así. Quería encontrar a alguien a quien verdaderamente le pudiera contar todo… sobre todo aquello, de esa bestia con la que peleaba en ocasiones…el peso sobre su espalda.

Se deslizó por el asiento, ajustó los cordeles de su gorro, se apoyó en el hombro de Butters. No pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente al percibir como el jovencito respingó ante aquello que ya le debería ser muy normal.

−Despiértame cuando lleguemos.

−¿Por qué estás tan cansado? –preguntó el rubito cortésmente.

−Los gatos estuvieron peleando toda la noche –mintió, Kenny no quería mencionar su pesadilla, no le veía el caso.

Dio por finalizada la conversación apoyándose aún más en el hombro de Butters.

¡Oh cierto, casi lo olvidaba! Abrió los ojos de golpe, rebuscó en una de sus bolsas y discretamente le pegó un codazo al otro jovencito, quien miró hacia abajo. Butters se puso colorado. Kenny le ofrecía un llavero en forma de conejo blanco, un peluchito ya sucio.

El chico de dulce mirada desvió sus azules ojos hacia un lado y hacia el otro un par de veces, claramente estaba incómodo. Ante la falta de iniciativa, Kenny discretamente ladeó hacía arriba su cabeza y en un susurro cazador le soltó:

−Hoy, me consolé pensando en ti.

Su cálido y aterciopelado aliento provocó en el rubito una sensación intensa que al menos para Kenny no pudo disimular. Volvió a desviar la mirada y entonces agarró el peluche. No volvió a ver a Kenny en todo el trayecto, sin embargo, no dejaba de juguetear con el peluche dentro de la bolsa de su chaqueta azul.

Tenían algún tiempo de hacer eso. Ninguno supo realmente como sucedieron las cosas. Una fuerza increíble ejercía entre ellos y los tenía en esa situación inaudita. Kenny no entendía dicha fuerza y tampoco le importaba comprender, pensó que si hubiera querido y luchado por detener esa fuerza, nada cambiaría.

_Inevitable._

¿Inevitable?

_Sí. Tú lo sabes._

¿Qué debo saber?

Kenny y Butters tenían un código secreto. Si Butters aceptaba el llaverito con el conejito blanco, significaba que al menos pensaría la propuesta del otro rubio.

A Butters le temblaban las rodillas de una manera tan violenta que juraba que se escuchaban como castañuelas, el corazón le latía rápido, en ocasiones abría la boca y enseguida la cerraba arrepentido. Kenny le había soltado de tajo y sin tapujos que tuvieran sexo al menos una vez. Eso era excesivo para él.

Por alguna extraña razón se convirtió en el amigo con derechos de Kenny, todo empezó como un inocente beso. Luego, en algún punto desapareció la ropa y lo siguiente en la ecuación fue toquetearse.

Notando la sombra de la duda y la vergüenza en el muchachito, Kenny dejó de presionarlo, lo alejó de su cuerpo y le extendió un colgante de conejito. «Toma, dime al menos que lo pensarás», musitó de tal forma que Butters sencillamente no pensó cuando aceptó el colgante. Viró sobre un talón para emprender una elegante salida. Cuando estaba en el pasillo Butters le preguntó desde la puerta del salón el porqué del colgante. Kenny contestó que lo conocía y sabía que nunca se quedaba con nada que no fuera suyo así que ese mismo día en la salida tenían que volverse a encontrar. Incluso le facilitó las cosas.

−Si aceptas, cuélgalo donde lo pueda ver. Si no, simplemente me lo devuelves y tan amigos como siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

Kenny se divertía con las locuras de sus amigos para el final de las clases, mantenía su mente alejada hasta que fuera el momento de encontrarse con el rubito, el cual por cierto ni sus luces. Desesperanzado, Kenny subió al autobús, atravesó el pasillo de forma tan cautivadora que ni Craig pudo resistir seguirlo con la mirada. Kenny no había querido llamar la atención, se sentía herido para hacerse el casanova, él quería parecer desgarbado como siempre y obtuvo un efecto raro; para ese entonces no era del todo consciente de sus habilidades de cazador.

Se repantigó en el asiento trasero donde sus otros amigos seguían una discusión iniciada durante el almuerzo. Fue cuando captó la situación, Butters ni siquiera había salido de la escuela, ¿o sí? Sin avisarle a nadie salió corriendo del bus y atravesó corriendo el patio, la nieve acumulada del día crujía bajo sus botas. Ninguno de sus tres amigos logró actuar antes de comprender lo que pasaba, cosa que agradeció sobremanera.

Buscó a Butters en sus lugares favoritos dentro de la escuela. Lo buscó en su salón e incluso en el laboratorio, pero nada, el rubito no estaba. Qué mala suerte. Kenny se sentó en las escaleras, se quitó el gorro y tomó un poco de aire, estaba acalorado. Miró el cielo a través de la ventana, la nubles parecían borregos amontonados estúpidamente. Al parecer no era un buen conquistador después de todo. Las chicas parecían odiarlo y amarlo al mismo tiempo, no las comprendía y lo que era peor eran unos seres demasiado hipócritas para su muy abierta mentalidad y en un pueblo pequeño encallado en las montañas, era difícil conseguir chicas nuevas con formas de pensar distintas.

Consideró que era ridículo de su parte que Butters estuviera aún en la escuela. No debió pensar de manera tan cursi y abandonar el autobús así como así. Pagaría el precio de irse caminando hasta su casa.

La vida y sus sorpresas, justo antes de dar vuelta para salir del corredor y llegar hasta la puerta principal, ahí, justo ahí estaba Butters, pálido y fantasmal. Ambos rubios se asustaron diciendo el nombre del otro seguido de una maldición.

−¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –preguntó Kenny desconcertado.

−… −Butters parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas−. El autobús… te vi subir en él.

Dicho comentario le ofendió un poco al serio rubio, pensaban dejarlo plantado. Empero, no dijo nada. Examinó el rostro del muchacho delante de él, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, a Butters la pubertad no se le notaba en absoluto, era más alto, pero tampoco en eso destacaba.

Una sorpresa llevando a la otra, tras un último chequeo visual, el corazón de Kenny casi se detuvo de la sorpresa, deseó gritar algún improperio de la emoción. El colgante de conejito estaba sujetado al cinturón del rubito, justo en el último orificio, de otro modo la chaqueta lo habría tapado.

Ese día Kenny no pudo ser más feliz.

Un ligero zarandeo apenas lo sacó de sus sueños, alguien intentaba despertarlo de suave manera. No estaba todavía en sus cinco sentidos cuando escuchó su nombre a lo lejos y entre susurros. Supuso que sería el rubito quien intentaba despertarlo, pero no fue así, era Kyle. Desconcertado miró a su alrededor, casi todos habían descendido del bus. Con la pregunta imprimida en su rostro miró atentamente a su amigo pelirrojo.

Kyle le explicó que el bus se encontraba atascado en la nieve y tendrían que seguir a pie. Afortunadamente ya no quedaba muy lejos.

Nieve. ¿Nieve? Extrañado Kenny miró fuera. Era verdad estaba nevando, el otoño iba poco más de la mitad… no debería estar nevando.

−Así que por eso estaba haciendo tanto frío.

−¿No viste las noticias? Creo que se nos adelantó el invierno.

−Es bastante para ser la primera nevada –dijo con flojera, no tenía ganas de caminar. Entonces recordó algo− ¿Dónde está Butters?, debía despertarme.

−Lo intentó pero no pudo, me pidió que lo hiciera yo. Justo ahora Stan y Cartman tratan de convencerlo para que los ayude con el videojuego.

Kenny suspiró, aquello no debía ser una proeza pues el rubito era un objetivo fácil. Ambos continuaron una plática banal dejando a su paso a otros estudiantes no sólo del autobús, sino de otros lugares, la escuela estaba a media cuadra ya.

Kyle saludó a Tweek, Kenny se limitó a echarle una miradita coqueta y galante provocando en el nervioso muchachito un espasmo y desconcierto. Cómo le divertía desarmar a ese chico. No lo hacía por malicia aunque a veces se sentía un poco culpable. Aunque ya lo había intentado, Tweek definitivamente no era una presa fácil o viable y la razón de ello se acercaba justo atravesando la calle.

Craig apenas saludó a su amigo, enseguida los miró a ellos. Les enseñó el dedo medio acompañado por una sonrisa burlona y prepotente. El desaire a ninguno de los otros le importó y continuaron en lo suyo.

El pelirrojo de algo estaba hablando pero Kenny estaba más ocupado viendo al par enfrente de él. A ellos también les tenía una cierta envidia. Se notaba que se querían, no se atrevía a decir hasta qué grado, ahí estaba lo interesante. Entre su grupo de amigos sólo ellos daban la impresión de acoplarse perfectamente. Craig era un vago hecho y derecho, no solía hacer movimientos bruscos y su aura peleonera le quitaba de encima personas innecesarias. Tweek era demasiado nervioso para poder estar con tanta gente o cierto tipo de personas, la compañía del otro también le quitaba enemigos de su alrededor.

Sí, le gustaba mucho ver a esos dos, la forma en la que se querían le gustaba mucho hasta el grado de envidiarla. Pero no la de ellos, sino, como la de ellos. Motivo por el cual, tanto Craig como Tweek habían sido quitados de su lista. Era cierto, lo intentó con ambos, con Craig había pasado algo, sí. Con Tweek pasó algo, también. Pero nada resultaría de eso. Mejor dejarlos por la paz.

Un reflejo naranja lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Token pasó corriendo mientras los saludaba seguido de Clyde quien tan hiperactivo como siempre de un manotazo le quitó la ushanka verde a Kyle, quién en venganza rápidamente se agachó para tomar un puño de nieve y lanzarlo al de cabellos café. Últimamente se llevaban muy bien con ellos, pero más con Clyde.

Durante las primeras horas de clase, cayó una fuerte nevada, poco después del almuerzo cesó y comenzaron a sentirse unos rayos de sol que no calentaban nada. Gran parte del cuerpo estudiantil se encontraba en el exterior. Jugaban guerritas mientras que las jovencitas intentaban recrear a sus hombres perfectos con un poco de nieve.

Los proyectiles blancos eran lanzados desde todos los flancos. Kenny estaba detrás de un arbusto sacudiéndose la cara, a su lado llegaban Stan y Butters tratando de cubrirlo pues se encontraba en territorio enemigo.

Tweek pasó corriendo desprevenidamente y fue descalificado tras recibir un aluvión de bolas de nieve (hasta una manzana mordisqueada le tocó).

Justo al intentar refugiarse detrás de una banca Butters fue sorprendido por Craig y por consecuencia descalificado.

−¿Te tocó alguna manzana? –preguntó el chico ojiverde.

−No, ¿por qué la pregunta?

−Qué demonios, a mí siempre me lanzan alguna fruta. ¿Por qué?

Butters y Tweek juntos podían considerarse un chiste. Ambos vieron pasar a Kenny acompañado de Kyle, el rubio iba sangrando.

−¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Tweek entre temblores.

−El maldito bastardo de Craig le lanzó una bola de nieve con una piedra dentro.

−Imposible, Craig no es así.

−T-Tweek tiene razón, él no suele jugar sucio.

−Todos lo vimos. Vamos Kenny.

Tweek bajó su cabeza apenado, esperó hasta que los otros muchachos desaparecieran dentro del pasillo, entonces él mismo se fue de ese lugar. Butters pensó que lo mejor sería ir con Tweek, Kyle cuidaba a Kenny así que no había problema.

Stan junto a otros jóvenes rodeaban a Craig reclamándole sobre el asunto de la piedra. Craig no se dejaba intimidar, mantenía un temple serio.

−Ya les dije que no fui yo, alguien debió cambiar mis municiones.

−Craig, siempre que te superamos en número te inventas excusas, lo que pasa es que te molesta que hayas quedado en último y querías ganar.

−Claro Stan, lo que tú digas.

−¿No me digas que te molestó que descalificaran a tu princesita?

−¡Vete al diablo, Cartman!

−¡Ey! ¡Sólo bromeaba, amigo! Yo estoy de tu parte, comprendo que quieras tirarle piedras a estos chicos, yo también quiero hacerlo y muy seguido créeme…

Ante las divagaciones del gordo molesto los jóvenes se dispersaron. Stan pensó que era mejor ir a dónde Kenny. No fue necesario, el susodicho regresaba con Kyle y Butters.

−¿Estás bien, Kenny?

−Nada grave.

−Ese imbécil de Craig es un engreído. No deberíamos dejarlo jugar.

−No importa, Stan.

Claro que no importaba, él había lanzado la manzana mordisqueada al rubio nervioso, pensó que nadie se daría cuenta y no fue por lastimar al chico, sólo deseaba deshacerse de ella, se le hizo fácil, ni siquiera esperó darle a Tweek. Craig malinterpretó esto y provocó a Kenny descalificando a Butters lanzándole un bola en la frente desde una corta distancia.

Faltaba poco para librarse del peso escolar.

Butters y Kenny estaban metidos en uno de los baños, el rubito estaba siendo sodomizado. Tenía poco de haber perdido todo sentido de la cordura. Kenny se vio obligado a ponerle una palma sobre la boca, con cada embestida Butters reaccionaba como si fuera a explotar. Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, pero no de dolor, ni de placer. Con las últimas fuertes y bien asestadas embestidas, el pequeño vació todo su éxtasis.

Había sido demasiado intenso, Kenny deseó egoístamente que durara más, pero entendía. Suavemente se retiró del cuerpo de Butters, el agarre que tenía en su cuello lo convirtió en una caricia que subía hasta el cabello. Luego lo abrazó como si acariciara un perrito con ternura.

−¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Kenny con voz aterciopelada.

El rubito no contestó con palabras, pero le dio a entender que sí con la cabeza.

−Qué bueno.

Kenny se quitó el preservativo, tirándolo.

−Espera… −Butters ya respiraba con más normalidad. Se enjugó el rostro intentando volver en sí−…aún no has terminado.

−No te preocupes, ahorita lo soluciono.

−Te ayudo –comentó mientras terminaba de ajustarse el pantalón.

Eso verdaderamente no se lo esperaba. Sin embargo pasó. Butters tomó valor y el miembro de Kenny comenzando su labor. Aún se sentía húmedo, para acelerar un poco las cosas, Butters concentraba besos en el cuello y lóbulos, eso prendía mucho al ojiazul. Comenzó a tensarse, Butters apresuró sus movimientos. Kenny terminó.

El rubito esperó hasta que el otro se recuperara. Luego le sonrió:

−Creo que sin saberlo nos pusimos a mano.

−¿Qué? –cuestionó Kenny mientras se sentaba en la tapa del váter.

−No sé cómo lo haces pero siempre me dejas vulnerable. Seguro te la han dicho, pero cuando terminas haces una cara…

Kenny se ruborizó bastante.

−¿No te gusta que te vean por ese motivo, cierto?

El joven se puso de pie, observó fijamente el otro par de ojos azules, los miró con profundidad hasta que Butters desvió la mirada. No era agresiva, ni autoritaria, era una mirada tan recóndita que daba miedo perderse ahí, como perderse en la nada.

Luego Kenny pareció relajarse y sin decir más, desamarró el llavero con el colgante del cinturón de Butters y se fue con lo que podría llamarse un semblante satisfecho.

Solo en el baño, tomó de asiento el váter y se relajó un poco. Butters suspiró un par de veces y luego miró el techo. Esos baños eran horribles. Juraba que podía sentir el aroma de ambos mezclados en el aire, también percibía el efluvio del semen y la lujuria. Un lugar en verdad feo para tener sexo, por descotado que era bastante incómodo.

−Caracoles, en verdad necesitaba algo como eso. ¿Cómo le hace? ¿Cómo es que siempre lo logra? Es más, ¿cómo me convirtió en esto?

Mientras se lavaba la cara seguía pensando en sus respuestas. Una cosa era clara, no lo odiaba, seguía en conflicto porque le gustaba mucho toda esa aventura y se rehusaba a aceptarlo por completo. Tras secar su rostro con un pedazo de papel, miró su reflejo. Kenny había podido traspasar una barrera desconocida. Sin embargo, la situación seguía dándole miedo.

En los pasillos había estudiantes de un lado al otro, grupillos por todas partes y un sin fin de barullo. Las clases habían finalizado y esperaban que cesara un poco la nevada.

−¡Qué asco de clima! No debería estar nevando aún.

−¿Qué hay Clyde? –contestaron Kyle y Stan al mismo tiempo.

Cartman llegó con una cara maliciosa. Los chicos supieron que algo se traía entre manos.

−¿Por qué esa cara, gordo?

−No me llames gordo, Clyde o les diré a todos que eres un marica.

−No soy un marica.

−Entonces no me hagas hacerles creer lo contrario a todos.

Clyde se quedó callado, conocía a Cartman y esa claramente fue una advertencia. No se arriesgaría a retarlo, admitía que el panzón le daba miedo por todo lo que era capaz de hacer con tal de joderse a una persona. Se limitó a mirarlo y se fue.

−No debiste decirle eso, lo asustaste –comentó Stan.

−Oh, vamos chicos, ustedes me conocen, no lo estaba diciendo enserio.

−Te tienen miedo porque eres un maldito cabrón –ahí estaba Kyle.

−No me digas cabrón, judío mal parido.

−Ahí viene Kenny –anunció el moreno.

Cartman rápidamente se adelantó hasta que logró impedirle el pasó al rubio. Le dijo algo y luego Kenny negó. Eric puso una cara de jaque, volvió a soltarle un par de comentarios muy a su estilo a Kenny al tiempo que sacaba su celular. Conectó los audífonos, se puso uno él y le ordenó usar el otro. Cuando Kenny estuvo listo, Eric le mostró algo. La forma en la que esos ojos azules se abrían dejaba mucho a la especulación, definitivamente había sido tomado por sorpresa. Kenny se quitó el auricular y observó a Cartman un poco molesto.

No era un chico de muchas palabras, desde que le mostraron la pantalla del móvil había hecho un mutis total. Si bien Kyle intentó hacerle la plática nada funcionó realmente, solo recibía monosílabas.

Stan platicó a sus amigos que algunos chicos decían que había restos de un animal hecho pedazos por el tren y que deberían ir a ver antes de que la nieve lo cubriera o se descompusiera y apestara. Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron la caminata.

La verdad es que ver a un oso despanzurrado no los impresionó mucho. La impresión estuvo en ver la cantidad de órganos y vísceras.

−Carajo, amigos, ¿cómo es posible que le quepa todo eso a un oso?

−Cartman, no seas estúpido, es un animal grande te aseguro que esto no es todo lo que el oso tenía dentro.

−¿Cómo lo sabes?

−Mira lo rieles, están manchados, seguro que debajo de la nieve podríamos encontrar más restos.

−Yo no pienso tocar nada –interrumpió Stan con asco.

−Ni yo –el rubio se quedó en medio de las vías, como si buscara una respuesta, pedazos de piel se hallaban bajo sus pies y entre las vías –Oigan chicos…

−¡Kenny, cuidado con el tren!

No logró definir quien le había advertido. Lo último que vio fue un enorme gusano metálico demasiado cerca, luego un dolor insoportable y finalmente todo se puso negro.

_¿Vienes?_

No sé.

_¿Por qué?_

No sé.

_¿No te atreves?_

No sé.


End file.
